Egoista
by Anayuki
Summary: After a year of dating each other, Jack has had enough of Pitch's selfishness and decides he should break off their relationship after he had sacrificed many things for him, especially his guardian duties and friends. But Jack has a hard time facing the consequences of what he has done and has difficulty to break up with Pitch, caught up in a mess. BlackIce & JackRabbit
1. Intro

Di Todo para ti, y nada para mi

¿Por qué sera asi? (Egoísta)

En un mundo Feliz, Amar es compartir

Es dar y recibir, Egoísta

Un Segundo más te di de mi tiempo

Y no sabes bien como me arrepiento

Un segundo más te di

Y ese fue tu fin

Hey Egoísta

...

What do you want from me?

Caught in your gravity

Why do you gotta be

Egoísta

My generosity

Is almost up you see

Maldito chiquitín

Egoísta

I gave you my world but is not enough to

Separate you heart and soul from your ego

I gave you my world you see

But what you did to me was Egoísta

...

**By Belinda featuring Pitbull.**

Note: English lyrics are not a direct translation for the original Spanish lyrics.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So if you follow me, yeah… Sorry again for yet another story but I just had this plot bunny I needed to let out and besides, it's Rise of the Guardians! Anyway, if you don't like yaoi and don't approve of smut then don't read this.**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians and I do NOT get any profit from this. **

**Anyway, happy readings!**

* * *

Jack had finally had enough with Pitch's selfishness. He was thinking it over as he sat down on a rooftop somewhere in England, with his staff in one hand and his other hand perched underneath his chin.

He and the Nightmare King had begun a relationship with each other about a year ago. It was not too long after the whole thing with Jack becoming a guardian and Pitch trying to take over the world with his nightmares and fear. The winter had seen more in Pitch than any of the other guardians had. He knew how he felt because for a long time he knew how it felt not to be believed in.

You can say it may have been pity, but the teen started to hang out with the man and found him to be very enjoyable company. They had more things in common than what was thought, as well as differences, but it only made the two more appealing towards the other. Attraction bloomed not too much later and soon those two became a couple. It was not really accepted at all by the other guardians at first, especially Bunny. He was the one who opposed it the most. But after a couple of months, they others got off their backs and let them be.

That was when things became a bit… complicated between Jack and Pitch.

Pitch had this selfish attitude, though it was to be expected of him because who he was, Jack knew he would have to overlook that. But it wasn't what he had expected though. He became quite possessive as well it seemed. The teen had moved in with Pitch after he had insisted for him to move in and from there it was as if his life was completely devoted to the Nightmare King. His word was law… his wish was Jack's command.

Jack didn't know why he went along with it though. Perhaps it was because he had fallen for him. He was willing to do anything and make Pitch his first priority. His duties as a guardian were second to anything Pitch wanted. But Jack didn't mind. The silver haired teen was willing to give up whatever for his king and his selfish needs.

But not anymore. He had given him one more second of his time to Pitch and he doubted that his lover knew how much he was regretting it now. He had just about enough of Pitch's shit and he was going to draw the line.

"It's not fair… I had given up a lot for him… And he does nothing in return." He whispered to himself as he felt the cold wind flow right past him.

He wanted to so desperately talk with his friends right now and apologise. But he knew he had to do something before.

'I have to talk to Pitch and tell him it's over. It's the end.' He thought to himself.

"Jack! Where have you been all this time!?"

The teen turned to the side and saw who he was thinking about. The Nightmare King himself in flesh. He didn't look so pleased at the moment it seemed and Jack knew why. He was supposed to be at their place about an hour ago because Pitch had told him they had to run some errands. The winter knew better than to actually believe that because he knew that they never really did anything other than fuck, not that he disliked it, but it got tiring.

"I've just been thinking. That's it. I don't have to be at your place all the time, you know."

Pitch's brows furrowed as he glared at his partner.

"It's our place and can't you think there? Now come on, we were supposed to be doing something."

The teen bit his lip. He wanted to so much say no to his lover and just stay where he was. But he stood up and followed Pitch to the underground.

…

He was thrown onto the bed, a little rougher than usual, and soon Pitch had climbed on top of him, delivering kisses and bites onto his neck. Jack could do nothing more than just moan at the contact and grip the sheets underneath him. This was not going the way he had wanted things to go. He was going to break it off with Pitch and tell him they were through. But he just couldn't resist.

He felt the cool air of the room on his chest as his hoodie had been taken off rapidly by his lover. He immediately crossed his arms over his chest to hide himself and tried to stop this from going any further, but his attempt was disrupted by Pitch moving his arms away as he began to nip on the very pale skin. He took one nipple inside of his mouth, sucking it and then biting it lightly. The teen moaned aloud as he felt his member harden more. This was definitely not going as planned.

"Ha…hah, P-Pitch… Mmm!"

The Nightmare King grinned as he bit more onto the little pink nub on his love's chest. Oh how he loved to hear him call out his name in this type of manner. His voice made it all sexier than what it regularly was.

He stopped doing what he was doing and pulled down Jack's trousers, revealing his budding erection. The silver haired teen blushed as he felt embarrassed being so exposed to Pitch in this way. He really was vulnerable around him, wasn't he? This wouldn't help the situation at all. The man knew him from inside and out very well. It was just another disadvantage to him.

Pitch pulled his lover up onto his knees and then he pulled down the front of his trousers, letting free his contained erection.

"You ought to suck it well. I don't plan on stretching you tonight." He simply said.

'As if I need it.' Thought Jack to himself, knowing how often they fucked. Nonetheless, he bent down and began to blow the bogey man, the way he knew how to. Not too much teasing or else Pitch would get annoyed. He lightly kissed the head and then licked it, getting a small taste of it. He then took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit and hearing his lover groan in pleasure. Jack always got amused by the noises he'd sometimes get out of Pitch whenever he was doing naughty things with him. It really made him feel better about his sexual abilities, since he lacked them because he was never in a relationship of some sort, at least one that he remembered about.

He took more of Pitch's cock into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around. It tasted good to Jack and he didn't mind sucking off the Nightmare King. As strange as it sounded, he loved it. It aroused him as well, the whole sexual excitement of the situation. He started to stroke himself as he sucked on Pitch, emitting moans from the pleasure he was getting from touching himself. It only improved his performance more as the vibrations increased the overall pleasure Pitch was receiving.

"Mmm, god Jack… shit."

He decided he had enough and roughly pulled the teen's head back and off of his now saliva covered dick.

"That's enough. Now let's get to the real fun."

Jack was pushed onto the bed on his back and felt his legs being spread apart for him by Pitch. He grit his teeth and gripped the sheets, preparing for the intrusion that would occur.

The king entered the winter swiftly in one move, groaning at the sudden hot tightness that was consuming his cock. It felt welcoming as usual and he grinned down at Jack.

"You little whore. It's as if you're inviting me inside your most private area. How generous of you, Jack."

The guardian bit lip as he tried to listen to that comment. It only turned him on more, being called such a dirty thing. He ignored the slight pain of being entered without preparation and concentrated on the pleasure of it all. He felt his hips being held by a pair of hands and Pitch thrusting into him in a slow pace. Slowly the pain had dulled and was being replaced by pleasure.

"Hah… ah…Hmm! Faster, Pitch!" He urged the man.

Pitch only grinned and sped up his pace, as well as making it rougher, trying to please his lover, but mainly himself. A mantra of pants and moans came out of the younger male's lips as he felt his deepest and inner parts being intruded by his partner. It felt so good… and even better when he felt his special spot be grazed upon several times, but never actually hit.

"P-Pitch, god baby! Ah! P-please… Hah, you're almost there."

But the nightmare was paying no attention to his partner. He was only concentrated on his achieving his own pleasure. This annoyed Jack greatly as he only got a grunt in response from his lover. He bit his lip to stop him from probably saying that would piss Pitch off. This pleasure that he was getting could quickly turn into something quite violent and painful.

Finally Pitch had hit that spot-dead on that sent the winter spirit into an abyss of ecstasy. He arched his back and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. This was partially the reason why Jack hadn't broken off his special relationship with Pitch. The pleasure… the excitement… the good sex… No, not partially. It made up a good portion of why he hadn't broken up with Pitch. Somewhere in his mind the idea of being the bogey man's personal sex toy turned him on. He liked being used for someone else's own entertainment. Never had he felt the kind of adrenaline he got when he was with the nightmare king.

And he hated it.

He hated how submissive he was to his own personal desires. How he would set aside his pride for his own lust. It disgusted him.

…..

The frosty teen lay on the very big and spacious bed he shared with Pitch for about a year or so. He was there all alone since his lover had his duties do during the night-time when children were sleeping. America had been quite the target lately ever since the whole Slender thing had begun and it was Pitch's job to deliver the nightmares that had originated from the fear of the children. Jack was used to this though. He was used to being all alone on the bed that had a vacant space right next to him. He sat up, still naked and covered in seed and sweat, wincing at the pain he always had in his lower back after having sex. Without really meaning to, bunched his knees up close to his chest and hugged them closely.

He began crying at the feeling of loneliness he felt within him. He never really felt this way during those three hundred years that he spent, wandering around the world and not being believed in. But now that he was with Pitch, ironically enough he had never felt lonelier than ever.

'Why do I feel this way? It's not fair…' Thought the teen as his sobs got louder and more constant.

…..

Jack finished getting dressed in his hoodie and regular brown trousers. He took his staff from the ground and held it tightly in his hand. He was going out for the night. Just this one night he needed so he could get away from this damn room.

He was planning to go over to Bunnymund's for the night, hoping the Easter Bunny would see him… speak to him.

* * *

**Sorry it's short guys. I hope to update this sometime soon and make the next chapter longer. Also, I wanted to know if I should perhaps continue this. Some feedback on that would really help and it would be appreciated :)**

**For anyone wondering, Egoista is a Spanish word and it means Selfish. I was sort of inspired by the song Egoista by Belinda featuring Pitbull. It's a good song and I recommend you to take a listen, though the Spanish version and don't watch the music video. Seriously, don't.**

**Anyway that's all for now guys.**

**Arrivederci,**

**Kat**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys and Happy New Year's Eve! It's still December 31****st**** where I'm at so I'm still not saying Happy New Year. Sorry about the small wait but that has been because I've been busy taking care of things for the New Year and stuff. Besides, I think posting two chapters within a week is a new record for me and if you follow me then you know how often I usually take to update a story.**

**Anyway, enough rambling from me and happy readings!**

* * *

Upon arriving to Bunnymund's home deep within Australia, Jack's heart began to beat quickly. He stood behind one of the idol statues the bunny had and took a deep breath.

'Maybe I shouldn't barge in like this… He may be working or something.' Thought the teen nervously.

Jack knew he was just making up excuses so he could get out of seeing his fellow guardian, but he was just so scared deep inside of what might happen if Bunnymund would see him. Knowing him, he would probably turn the winter away and make some remark about him and Pitch's relationship. Yeah, that was definitely the Bunnymund Jack was familiar with.

"I think I should just go now." He whispered to himself.

As he started to walk back to where he had landed, he heard a familiar voice with that distinct accent he knew very well.

"Oi! Look who the wind brought in! Mr. Jack Frost, alive and well after all. Just as I was beginning to worry."

Jack gasped and turned around quickly to see the Easter Bunny right behind him, with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Bunnymund!" Jack cried aloud.

The teen couldn't help but smile at the sight of his old friend. It had been some time since he had last seen the Guardian of Hope, months probably. He didn't really get the chance to see him unless there was a very important duty that Jack was required to do by the man in the moon. All his worry was gone and a sudden feeling of joy overcame him as he ran towards the bunny and hugged him tightly.

Bunnymund of course was not expecting the embrace and only managed to sputter some unintelligible noises, blushing as he was being hugged by the young guardian. After a while though he smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack, returning the gesture. He had missed Jack, even though he wouldn't admit to anyone, including himself. He missed having the Guardian of Fun around him, annoying him with whatever shenanigans the teen would do. Despite their rough history, Bunnymund had grown quite fond of Jack. In fact, more than fond of him, but he was still denying it to himself. Especially now because of Pitch…

The thought of the bogey man started to irritate the pooka. What was more irritating was connecting that man with Jack, causing him to pull away from the hug and stare down at the teen, with an annoyed look. He crossed his arms once again and stared down at Jack.

"Anyway, what are ya doin' here? Aren't ya too busy with Pitch like you are?" The bunny said with an obvious annoyed tone.

The teen couldn't think of a proper response and only stared back at Bunnymund, feeling a little hurt. He was also then reminded of Pitch and the whole reason why he had come to the Easter Bunny's home. He frowned and looked down to the ground, not really wanting to look at his friend.

"I… I just wanted to see you. It's been a while since we last saw each other and talked." He simply said, fumbling a bit with his fingers.

"Well that-" Just as he was about to say something sort of rude and mean, Bunnymund took a moment to think about what the teen said. He wanted to see him? Him specifically? The pooka blushed and cleared his throat, looking away from Jack.

"Oh really? Um… Well uh… I was thinking the same." In all honesty, Bunnymund really meant that, despite Jack would believe him or not.

The winter spirit looked up to his friend and stared, a bit surprised that he didn't say anything rude or cynical like usual. He smiled at the bunny, giggling a little.

"I'm glad you thought the same. I was a bit afraid that you would tell me something else, like "I ain't got time for ya! Why don't ya go back to your boyfriend or whatever," or something like that." He said, imitating the Easter Bunny's accent.

Bunnymund simply shrugged, smiling a bit though not big enough for it to be visible enough for Jack to see.

"Well ya want me to? 'Cause I can if ya really want me to say somethin' like that."

The Guardian of Fun shook his head, that smile of his still intact onto his face.

"Nah. I'm good. Do you perhaps have any time to talk? Or are you too busy?"

If Jack was correct, Easter as not too long ago, but perhaps the Guardian of Hope was busy doing other things involving next year's Easter… That or he really didn't want to chat with him.

Bunnymund's smile grew wider, as well as his blush.

"Well I can spare some time for ya. After all, we haven't spoken to each for a while now. Follow me." The Bunny motioned.

Jack felt his heart leap in excitement as he was being invited further into Bunnymund's home. He didn't know exactly why but he was feeling very happy to be around Bunnymund. He followed behind the pooka, looking around his home in awe. The last time he had been here was about over a year ago when that whole thing with Pitch happened. Pitch… Jack bit his lip and shook his head. No, he was not going to be thinking about him right now. The teen promised to himself that at the moment as he distracted him by observing some cute small eggs passing by him, waddling down the path.

"How adorable."

Bunnymund smiled and nodded. "Mmm hmm, they sure are."

…..

Both guardians settled down in Bunnymund's personal den where they sat down and drank tea, talking with each other and just shared laughs. The pooka shared with the winter spirit about what occurred during the past Christmas and Easter, such as how this year children seemed to be believing more in both Santa Claus, how North is known as, and the Easter Bunny because of last year's events. Jack couldn't help but smile whenever Bunnymund talked with excitement. It was just so nice seeing him talk with enthusiasm about the job he loved to do and prepared for since early. Their relationship with each other was much different than what it was about over a year ago. They couldn't stand each other due to the rough past the two have had with each other, such as the Easter of '68. Yeah, not a very good year for either of them, but now they've gone past that and they were able to have a productive conversation. Though it really wasn't much of a conversation since the one doing the most talking was Bunnymund, but Jack didn't even want to think about him and he was sure Bunnymund didn't want to hear about him either. Right now, he only wanted to concentrate on how warm and in peace the pooka made him feel at the moment. It was such a change from the way he and Pitch interacted with each other.

Bunnymund was very much glad to be even speaking with his friend at all. It had been probably months since they had last seen each other and to be honest he was getting very worried for Jack. Why hadn't he been showing up for whenever the Guardians had meetings? He knew very well it was related with Pitch and the thought irked him. He cared so much for the teen and didn't want to see him in such a terrible position. His feelings for Jack also had a great part in him worrying for his well-being. But he didn't want to even begin thinking about it. Jack was with Pitch unfortunately and he couldn't do anything about it, despite him trying when the two began to date.

He had to bring it up the topic of Jack's absence eventually in the conversation.

The frosty teen chuckled after hearing another of Bunnymund's stories. How wonderful they all seemed.

"Oh man, that sounds great! I wish I could've been there to see it myself. I bet North must've been all over it."

Bunnymund nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, he definitely was. I wish you were there too…" He said, pausing awkwardly after a while.

The teen noticed the discomfort in the air and began fumbling his fingers again.

"Yeah… so how have you been lately?"

The pooka looked up nervously and bit his lip. He should probably express his actual thoughts now seemed like the appropriate moment. He cleared his throat and looked directly at the winter. Now he had to speak out.

"Ya know Jack… The other guardians have been worryin' about ya lately… Well not only them, but me as well… Um, anyway, what's goin' on?"

The teen stared back at the other guardian, at a loss of words. They were worried about him? The idea of it made Jack feel warm once again. But hearing Bunnymund saying he was worried about him… It gave an entire new feeling to it. His heart leapt like a jackrabbit (xD) and his breathing caught up to him. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way though. It was a feeling he only had when he and Pitch began dating each other.

That was when Jack realised what he was feeling for the Easter Bunny. He shook his head without really meaning to and looked away from his friend. Bunnymund quickly became confused and stood up from where he sat, walking towards the boy.

"Are you alright? You sure nothing is wrong?"

"I-I… I can't answer that right now." Responded the teen quickly, not being able to look at the pooka.

Bunnymund was determined though to get an answer out of Jack soon since obviously something was up with him. He used one of his paws to turn Jack's face towards him and looked directly at his eyes.

"Jack, please. I worry for ya. It's been months since we've last spoke to each other and I know somethin' is going on."

Their faces were only inches apart from each other, both of them able to feel each other's breath and hear them breathing. The Guardian of Fun couldn't say anything though. A lump had formed in his throat, preventing him from speaking. The pooka truly did care about him and the way he looked at him… He recognised that look, one he once saw from Pitch. He noticed his lips were incredibly close to the Easter Bunny's and that was what had snapped him out of it.

"No…" He whispered, "I can't do this… I just can't."

"What can't you do?" Bunnymund was just so very confused. He didn't know what Jack was talking about.

The teen pushed the other away and looked down to the ground.

"I can't… I can't return the feelings you have for me. It wouldn't be fair for either me or Pitch. I'm sorry…" He whispered.

That was the last thing Bunnymund would have ever wanted to hear from Jack. He only stared back, looking hurt and as if he was betrayed, and in a way he sort of was.

"I… only wanted ya to tell me what was going on."

The teen shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps but I saw how you looked at me. I know it very well Mund… And judging by how close to me you were, you were intending to get more out of me, weren't you?"

It was breaking his heart saying these things… And the worse part was that he didn't even know why he was doing this. On behalf of defending the relationship he shared with Pitch? The same one he was planning to end? What was wrong with him?

Before the pooka could speak, Jack ran out of the room, taking his staff along with him and then let the wind take him home as soon as he reached the outside. Tears that quickly turned into small icicles fell down his face as he thought about the damage he had done between him and Bunnymund. The feelings the other might've had were probably gone by now, just as Jack's feelings for him were beginning to blossom.

* * *

**I apologise for how much this chapter sucked. Please forgive me -_- I promise the next chapter will be better than this one. And a quick thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and favourited my story! It makes me feel awesome and I only hope you keep on reading.**

**Quickly to some readers who I couldn't respond to:  
**

**nivael - Thank you very much :D And what a good idea! I was planning on doing something else, but your idea is so much better than mine! I will give you credit for it and again thank you!  
**

**hisokauzumaki - Thanks and well sorry it wasn't here any sooner but here it is :)  
**

**Again thank you all and hope the next update is within the time period of 2 weeks.  
**

**Arrivederci,**

**Kat**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys! I'm back with yet another chapter but it's a bit shorter than usual. It's partially because I'm not sure exactly what to write and the other part is because I know what I want to do for the next chapter and I figured it fit better in another separate chapter than together with this one. Oh and Happy New Year :D I can finally say it!**

**So yeah happy readings!**

* * *

Back in the Nightmare lair underneath the ground, Pitch paced the halls of his home, irritated and upset. He had come back home to find that Jack was nowhere to be found. He hadn't even left any notice for the Nightmare king and now he was furious.

"I should check in to where he is… Or rather, where he has been." He murmured to himself.

He felt a blast of cold wind pass by him and sighed. Jack was home.

The frosty teen stood in front of Pitch, with his arms crossed. He was already expecting to be told something about him not staying and would probably get "punishment" as the Bogey man liked to call it. He loved finding new excuses to just be sadistic to Jack.

"Hi." He simply said, looking at the much older spirit with no expression.

Pitch furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his teeth.

"Where the hell have you been, Jack? I've been worried for you. And what did I say about leaving the underground? You should always stay here-"

"Says who!?" Said the teen, cutting off the other.

The Nightmare King dropped his jaw and stared back at his lover. Did he just… Did he just question him? He never did that… Ever.

"S-says I. I told you… You can't leave here. This is your home."

Jack frowned visibly and stomped his foot down to the ground.

"Since when did I let you decide for me!? If I recall correctly Pitch, you're my boyfriend, not my fucking father!"

That comment angered Pitch and it was also the comment that began the argument between the two.

"Well if I recall correctly, you're still a teenager yourself therefore you need some parental guidance!"

"I don't need it from someone I'm fucking! And if you ask me, that's just wrong and you're not even supposed to be doing that! I don't want any guidance! I can take care of myself!"

"Oh really!? You're behaviour doesn't seem to reflect it very much!"

"I've been on my own for 300 years and I've done well without your help! Just get off my fucking back!"

The bogey man clenched his fists and stared back at the teen. What the hell has gotten in him? He was never this way… He thought about it for a moment. Then he gasped when he realised what it was. No… He couldn't possibly be even thinking about breaking up with him, someone who was exactly like him. Besides, Dark and Cold go together perfectly… Was there someone else? He furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer to Jack slowly.

The winter spirit lost his frown and took a moment to look at Pitch. He looked angry… He widened his eyes and bit his lip. Oh no… Why was he looking at him that way?

"Jack… Where were you?" The Nightmare King asked softly.

The teen couldn't speak. Why was he asking him that? Did he suspect something? Just as he thought it could answer the older man, he stopped himself when he realised that what he would say could possibly confirm whatever suspicions that the Bogey Man had.

"I-I… I was with Toothiana… I haven't seen her in months and I just wanted to catch up with her…"

He was lying but he knew better not to tell Pitch the truth and say he went with Bunnymund. His lover was the jealous type and when the pooka was interfering with their relationship early on, Pitch had always thought it was because Bunnymund was jealous and that he wanted to have Jack. The older man would right away know what was going through his head if he were to say he was the Guardian of Hope.

Unfortunately for Jack though, Pitch didn't believe him.

"You're a liar, Jack. I can sense your fear."

Jack gasped and looked back at his lover, fearing even more now that Pitch must know what was going on.

The Nightmare King grinned. The fear that the Guardian of Fun was feeling now was just too delicious… Even if he was hiding something from him. The man thought he might as well have some fun with this while he could. And also discover what Jack feared for him to find out.

He called the shadows to his side and some of his fearlings. The whole area had started to get dimmer and all Jack could do is tremble and stared back at Pitch.

"No… please don't. Please, Pitch, don't do this."

Ignoring his pleas, Pitch sent out his shadows towards the winter with only a swift movement of his hand. Jack tried to block the shadows with his staff, freezing some of them, but right now his powers were not at his best because of the fear taking over him.

The fearlings caught him off guard and knocked the staff out of his hand. Sure he could've done well without it, but he was just too scared to even think properly that the shadows got him and pinned him down onto the floor.

He started to breathe rapidly, looking around his surroundings and only seeing darkness around him. He felt his clothes being torn off of him, leaving him just exposed and naked on the floor. The teen tried to use his arms to cover himself, but the shadows were pinning them up above them. His legs were being spread apart by force and immediately Jack knew what would happen. He shook as tears that turned into ice quickly formed in his eyes.

"P-please Pitch… Don't do this to me… Please!" He begged.

Pitch only grinned.

"Don't worry Jack, I won't be doing anything. But who said my fearlings and shadows won't."

At that moment the winter spirit felt something enter his arsehole, making him choke out a sound in pain and clench his fists.

He looked down to see that a shadow had taken the form of a human being, though it had no actual features, such as a face. Its shadowy manhood went in and then out of him at an already fast pace. Jack screamed aloud, quickly biting his lip to stop the sounds. He didn't want to give Pitch the satisfaction of hearing him screaming in pain. He was biting so hard though that he began to bleed quite badly from his lip. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore of what was going on around him.

So this was the consequence of defying Pitch. For going to see Bunnymund without his permission… and now he was suffering because of it.

Pitch watched with a grin on his face, chuckling a little. The fear Jack inhibited was just so wonderfully delicious… He couldn't really be upset because of joyous he felt torturing his lover. Though one thing did anger him greatly and that was Bunnymund. He was able to read Jack's fear by the shadow that was now fucking him. Every thought of his that related to his fear was now in the Nightmare King's knowledge and now he knew where Jack was at the whole time. No doubt that the teen was planning to leave him. But Pitch wouldn't be allowing that to happen. He was going to make sure that the Guardian of Fun wouldn't leave his side ever.

He thought of a way to make sure it would happen. He knew he'd have to get that damn large rabbit out of the way. If he wasn't around, Jack wouldn't have any purpose to leave him. He let his thoughts ran through his mind as he continued to watch his lover getting raped by his shadows. This was just a way to get the teen to understand that he shouldn't be disobeying him. And he knew he'd know never again to pull off another stunt like that.

….

Jack lay on the ground, trembling and sobbing, trying to cover himself with his arms. He felt dirty and exposed… And most of all humiliated. Never did he think that Pitch would ever hurt him like that. He should've never left the underground and just stay. Now he wouldn't be able to get out of here… He was too scared to try to even escape from here.

He wished that he could see Jamie right now. He hoped he was doing well and being a good boy. He hadn't seen him in a while… Only when Jack had went over to his town to bring the winter, but that was about it.

He desperately wanted to see his other friends as well… North, Sandy, Toothiana, Baby Tooth, but most of all Bunnymund… But he knew the pooka wouldn't want to see him now. Definitely not after what he had said to him, denying his feelings.

The Guardian had made a grave mistake. He should've told the Easter Bunny what was going on. And perhaps, just maybe, given him a chance because now Jack is more than sure that he does have feelings for the pooka. And that may have added more reason for Pitch to keep him locked up in the underground.

He curled himself into a ball and sighed, still sobbing. If only he had done things differently…

* * *

**Poor Jack… It broke my heart to do that to him. And I apologise for making Pitch seem like a really bad guy. I absolutely love Pitch and he is just awesome, but for now in my story he's really the bad guy. And I hoped you enjoyed reading a little bit into Pitch's mind and what were his thoughts. There shall be more of that soon. **

**Oh and a quick shout-out to ****nivael**** for the idea! Not sure if this was exactly what you were hoping for but if it isn't then let me know specifically what your idea was. And if any of you have any ideas, then please feel free to share them to me by either review or PM. I don't mind taking any suggestions and even if I don't use them, I will appreciate them.**

**So next time it'll be Bunnymund's POV and I shall have the chapter up soon ASAP.**

**Arrivederci,**

**Kat**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello there again! I am so sorry for not updating this in forever. There has just been so many things occurring in my life lately and it has been keeping me from writing and such. So first of all, I had at some point lost my inspiration for writing and it was due to my emotional problems and such… **

**So yeah, moderately severe depression is not a fun condition to have. Not too long ago though I got my spirits running high again and I finished this chapter earlier this week. Yay! Well what had delayed me is that one of my dogs had been killed and that took me a step back… Regardless, here I am, feeling slightly better and posting this up. So I'm sorry if this has a lot of errors and such but please forgive me and happy readings!**

******Disclaimers: I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians and I do NOT get any profit from this. **

* * *

Bunny ran through his underground hole in a hurry, wishing he had that snow globe North owned. He knew it was a much faster way of transportation, but he was just too stubborn to use anything else besides his rabbit holes… Well that and he didn't do so well travelling through a magical portal, as he didn't with the sleigh. Thinking about it made him shiver and feel a bit embarrassed about the way he was around Jack during that time.

Eventually the Pooka had found himself back at the North Pole, freezing his arse off yet again.

"Damn, it's bloody freezing out here!" He said aloud, hugging himself in an attempt to keep himself warm.

He eventually stopped and hopped his way towards the entrance to North's workshop, where he was met by a Yeti Guard that was blocking the main gate.

"Oi Phil." Greeted the Bunny.

Phil nodded in response and stepped aside, letting the Easter Bunny inside.

Bunny hopped quickly through the workshop, knocking down a few elves and yetis in the way, having some rather angry responses from the two, but he couldn't care any less about that at the moment. He just had to find North as soon as possible so he could get the rest of the guardians as well to help him out.

He found North in his office, making some more toys out of ice, a favourite hobby of his whenever he wasn't doing any serious business.

"North! I've got to talk to ya!" Bunnymund said, as the door thudded against the wall of the jolly man's office.

The older man looked up from his desk, stopping his activity of making a choo-choo train made of ice. He looked with wide eyes and titled his head to the side a bit, right before gaining a big smile and throwing aside his project.

"Bunny! Pleasure seeing you here, da!"

He went over to the Pooka and gave him a tight bone-crushing hug, one that made the bunny lose his breath and arch his back in pain.

"Ouch! Ah- North! Let go of me ya- ow!"

Eventually North dropped his friend and then patted him on the back as he heard him trying to catch his breath.

"You are weak, friend! Even Jack can handle my strength!"

The mention of the teen's name made the Easter Bunny freeze for a moment as he remembered why he was here… That and what he had told him earlier at his Warren. He bit his lip though and shook his head. Despite the way Jack had crushed his heart back at his home, he was still determined to help him out. There was obviously something going on that the Guardian of Fun didn't want the others to find out.

"North… I came here to talk about Jack."

The Russian looked at him with a confused look, titling his head again.

"Da? What about Jack? Is it his… constant absence?"

Bunny nodded, looking down at the floor. "Yes… Well, sort of. He came to visit me not too long ago actually."

That had caught the man's attention as he went towards the door and locked it, wanting to make sure none of the yetis or elves came in to disturb them. Judging by the way Bunny looked and his tone, it sounds pretty serious. After looking the door, he turned back to his friend and crossed his arms, looking at him sternly.

"Well? What happened, Bunny? You sound serious."

The Australian sighed and then began to speak to his friend about everything, leaving out the last part about the teen crushing his hopes (ironically), along with his heart.

"And mate, I think Pitch's done somethin' to him. He wouldn't tell me what was goin' on and I worry for him. What if it's serious? After all, we all know how that arsehole can be. What makes you think he won't go ahead and do horrible to things to Jack?"

The old man nodded, thinking about everything his friend had told him.

"Da, I know… But Jack knew what he was putting himself through when he began being with Pitch."

The Pooka couldn't believe what he was hearing from North.

"What!? Are you bloody serious, mate!? Don't you worry for him at all? And besides, Jack had been alone and isolated for a long time before he even knew about Pitch! How the hell could've he known about him and what he's capable of doing?"

North stared at Bunnymund, not saying anything for a while.

"Aster… Of course I worry about him. All the time, I can't help but think about Jack and if he's okay, but what could we do? He's under his spell and he won't dare disobey him, not again at least. I take it that he probably wasn't supposed to be seeing you, da?"

Bunny was a bit taken back when North called him by his actual name and he thought about what he had said. Jack did seem nervous the whole time talking to him, as if he was doing something forbidden or bad. He was under Pitch's control… and the thought of it pissed him off. How dare that arsehole take advantage of his Jack in that way!?

"Of course he wasn't supposed to. Damn that bastard!" Cried out the Pooka, stomping his foot onto the ground. "We've got to do something to help Jack! He's caught in a trap and he can't escape all by himself. And despite what you think Nicolas, we have to help him! He's one of us and guardians help each other!"

North kept his arms crossed, thinking about it. He knew Bunny was right about everything, including having to help Jack. And he also couldn't bear to think about the things that Pitch has probably done to Jack. He thought of the winter spirit as family… a son rather.

He looked up to the Easter Bunny and nodded, smirking.

"Da, we must help him. Us Guardians stand up for each other, no matter what."

Bunnymund sighed in relief, smiling now that North had finally agreed to help out.

"Great! We need to get Tooth and Sandy now. They'll both be more than happy to help out !"

The man nodded, heading over to his chair to grab his coat and swords, things he knew he would need.

"Da! To save Jack!"

…..

Jack bunched his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly as he sat down on top of the bed he and Pitch shared.

The Bogey man was gone once again, doing his nightly duties as usual, as he left his lover alone at their underground home… again. Except this time he was sure that the teen wouldn't leave again.

The Guardian sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried to forget the events from earlier with that shadow… One of Pitch's shadows rather. He never wanted that to happen to him ever again so that would mean he'd have to stay here until Pitch got sick of him.

Deep inside him he was hoping that it would happen sometime soon, but he didn't know how much longer he could take of this before he lost it or tried to run away. Also… there was his duty of bringing winter to the world. Right about now Canada is probably freaking out because it's so warm up there… Wait, what's Canada?

Jack decided to give up thinking about it and laid his head back onto the bed, trying once again to fall asleep, but whenever he closed his eyes for an amount of time, he was met by the image of that faceless shadow that had violated him.

He opened his eyes in fear and began to pant and breathe at an unsteady pace.

Tears began to well up again in his eyes, quickly turning into small drops of ice. He began to scream loudly and thrash around the bed, as if he were trying to fight something off. He continued to do so for about a couple minutes more until tiredness took over and he stopped.

He still feared to fall asleep though, knowing he would be having nightmares about what occurred. During these moments, he wished he would've stayed with Bunnymund and he regretted saying what he had said to him.

"Bunny…" He said softly and quietly, fearing that one of the fearlings may be able to hear him and attack once again.

But he knew nobody would come and get him. He'd made it clear he didn't want the Pooka around and he was sure as hell the others wouldn't care. After all, he didn't really know them for much to begin with. Perhaps this was sign saying that he was never meant to be happy and that he was meant to be alone for the rest of his life, like he had been for those first 300 years of his life as Jack Frost.

Sometimes he wished he could go back to being Jackson Overland Frost, the 17 year old boy who played tricks on his sister and other kids at the village yet would still be willing to do anything for them, even die for them.

"Jack!"

The Guardian of Fun recognised the voice. He sat up on the bed and looked around the room. No one was nearby and he didn't sense a nightmare. It couldn't have been possible… No way.

He got off the bed, hissing in pain from his injury from earlier. Regardless of his pain, he walked slowly, exiting the room and then looking around the empty and dark corridors of the Nightmare King's home. Surely this must be a trick because there was no way that this voice could even exist here… Why would she even be here anyway?

He walked down the hallway, anxiously waiting for something to happen or for someone to appear.

Finally he had made it to the main hall that had so many stairs that went up and down. The globe that marked all of the children who believed stood at the middle of the room, but not alone.

A figure stood next to it, a woman, looking at the globe. She turned around to face Jack and smiled lightly. She had long and wavy black hair that flowed nicely behind her back. Her face was warm and her dark brown eyes really stood out because of her pale skin. She wore a long green dress that flowed down to the ground and appeared to be as graceful and she was herself.

Jack recognised the beautiful woman in front of him and he had only met her in several of occasions, whenever he had interfered with spring by accident and such.

"Hello Jack." She said softly.

The teen couldn't believe it. Out of all the people… She's here.

"Mother Nature… What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Yes, Mother Nature shall be joining us now. I struggled a bit with writing this last half but I finally got my muse. Not sure when I'll post the next chapter but I will promise to do so as soon as possible. And if you want to check up on updates on this story or just in general be in contact with me, I do have a Tumblr blog. I am willing to post updates on this and perhaps any other stuff related to my stories in general. I'm also currently working on another fanfiction for RotG involving the Rise of the Strippers post from iJack, including the art posts that lovely people have been posting. You can find me by Ain1derland and if you guys literally push me (but nicely) to update and work on the next chapters, then I most likely will get motivation from it and do it :) So that's that. **

**Arrivederci,**

**Kat**

**Ps. Anyone else notice my reference to Hetalia? xD  
**


End file.
